


Bright New Year

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Yokai Tales [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune Akashi Seijurou, M/M, New Years, Shapeshifting, Tanuki Miyuki Kazuya, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: New Years at Akashi's Shrine is something truly to behold, and this year Eijun gets to experience it for the first time.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Miyuki Kazuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun
Series: Yokai Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Bright New Year

The bells peeled out into the night air.  
A new day, a new year was starting. 

Gathered on the steps of the shrine belonging to the Kitsune Deity Akashi Seijurou was the Kitsune himself, his human soulmate, Kuroko Tetsuya, the Tanuki Miyuki Kazuya (the second Yokai in residence at the shrine), and his human soulmate, Sawamura Eijun. 

Akashi stood, his eyes closed as he listened proudly as his human monks and priest worked in perfect unison to toll the bells of his shrine.  
Kuroko stood next to him, holding both of Akashi’s hands in his own. 

Miyuki and Eijun sat on the top step of the shrine. Miyuki holding Eijun’s hands in his lap.  
Eijun, being the only one who had never experienced this before, couldn’t stop looking around him. There was something incredible about the night. A calmness but filled with excitement and promise.  
Miyuki watched him, smiling happily. 

All four were wrapped up warm against the December chill, but they were comfortable.  
As the final bell tolled, and the stroke of midnight began, Akashi sighed happily, opening his eyes. “Perfect.” He said, quietly. 

“Akashi.” Kuroko said, quietly. “Shall we return inside now?”  
Akashi nodded, looking briefly to Miyuki and Eijun, before deciding to allow them some time to themselves also. 

Miyuki was aware of Akashi and Kuroko leaving to head inside, but he said nothing to Eijun about going inside.  
Carefully he stroked his fingers over the back of Eijun’s hand. Waiting.  
“… I should…” 

“Your family, right?” Miyuki said, smiling gently.  
Eijun nodded. “They didn’t mind me being out late tonight but. They’ll want me back in time for the morning. We’re-“ 

Miyuki interrupted him by kissing his cheek, sweetly. “You’re close with your family. I know. I’m glad you could see in the New Year with me, and experience the bells here.” 

Eijun nodded. “I always heard the bells. From all the shrines. But. Akashi’s…” 

“He has wonderful, dedicated followers here. They make the bells sound elegant, don’t they?” Miyuki said.  
Eijun, again, nodded. “It’s fitting. Isn’t it? For Akashi’s bells to be elegant too.” 

Miyuki leant into him then, nuzzling gently at Eijun’s cheek. “Will you visit us tomorrow? I’d like for you to see the shrine on New Years Day, if you can?”  
To that, Eijun grinned. “Of course! I already told everyone I wanted to come here for our first shrine visit!”  
“Good.” Miyuki said. “I shall wait with anticipation until I see you tomorrow, then.” 

Springing up, Eijun seemed full of enthusiasm. “Yep! I look forward to showing them the shrine properly for once!”  
Eijun turned, ready to leave, but Miyuki grabbed his hand, pausing him.  
“Don’t think I’m letting you get away without my first kiss of the new year.” Miyuki said, his voice low as he leant in close.  
Hesitating only briefly, the kiss shared was soft and sweet. And left both with smiles when they parted. 

“The morning, then.” Miyuki said.  
With a final nod, Eijun turned away and hurried down the steps. 

~~

The shrine was already busy by the time Eijun and his family arrived.  
Everyone had been surprised when Eijun had insisted that he wanted to wear kimono today, it was rare that he wanted to dress formally. But he wanted to look his best today, he wanted Miyuki to see him at his best. 

As soon as he got close to the shrine house, where Akashi and Miyuki lived and slept, it became apparent that this was where the main clutch of people were.  
Not just to pray, however.  
Eijun realised that today Akashi was allowing something rare. 

Everyone could see him. Not just Kuroko, Eijun and those other select few who could see him year-round.  
Everyone. 

And what a sight he was today.  
Dressed even finer than usual, his red trimmed white kimono full and with beautiful, intricate patterns of the foxes of his heritage embroidered into it. His red hair was neatly combed back to show off his ears more, and an ornament had even been placed within his hair.  
His tails too, seemed in even greater condition than usual, swaying gently behind him in happy show.  
And, adding more to everything of course, Akashi’s Kitsune markings showed on his face. Streaks of red on his cheeks, and pattern on his forehead. 

As each person came forward to offer prayer, Akashi held out his hands, allowing the person to take them after their prayer.  
Eijun could see Akashi’s lips move, speaking to each person in turn. He couldn’t tell what Akashi said, but it was clear that he made everyone happy.  
Eijun couldn’t see Kuroko, but he knew he would be close by, likely watching Akashi proudly. 

“Incredible, isn’t he?” 

The familiar voice so close to Eijun’s ear made him jump.  
Then, as he looked around, he gasped as he took Miyuki in. 

While Akashi looked ethereal, Miyuki looked.  
He truly looked otherworldly too. 

Miyuki’s kimono too was far finer than he usually wore. The dark material embroidered in gold thread depicting tiny intricate details that Eijun couldn’t make out quite fast enough to take in.  
He seemed… Brighter somehow? His tail glossier and fuller. His hair combed and tied back neatly in a braid behind one ear. Eyes even brighter than normal. And, something new now. Something Eijun didn’t know Miyuki even had.  
Just like Akashi, Miyuki had Yokai markings on his face. Light brown elongated teardrop shapes on his cheeks, and a leaf shape on his forehead. 

Miyuki grinned at Eijun, clearly enjoying his look of shock, and grabbed Eijun’s hand. “Come on.” He said. “I want to show you around.”  
Whisked away, Eijun barely caught his breath.  
Excitedly Miyuki showed Eijun all the festivities going on in the usually calm and tranquil shrine. 

Dancing and music. Selling of the Kitsune’s favourite foods. The stalls to buy lucky charms were busier than usual, and the fortunes were being handed out to many eager patrons.  
Eijun took in each thing in turn, indulging when Miyuki stopped for long enough to let him. 

Yet his gaze kept returning to Miyuki. Amazed by how… Glowing he looked.  
The effect of so many people at the shrine?  
He still remembered what Akashi had said to him. That Miyuki’s powers were able to stabilise only because Akashi allowed him to stay at the shrine, and that without people to believe in him, his powers would likely be lost by now.  
Could it be that having so many people here today had enhanced Miyuki’s powers? Making him seem so very extra bright today. 

Eventually they returned to the inner shrine house, where they found Kuroko, as expected, watching and waiting for Akashi.  
He too was dressed in kimono, white with blue, matching Akashi’s in many details. 

“Did you stay the night?” Eijun asked as he settled down next to Kuroko.  
Kuroko nodded. “My Grandmother knows about my bond with Akashi, so she understands it. I was happy to see the sunrise with Akashi this morning too.” 

Eijun smiled, even while feeling a little bit jealous. Wishing he could have done the same with Miyuki.  
Next year. He told himself. By next year I’ll explain about Miyuki, and then… Then I can be here for sunrise too. 

After a while, Akashi, looking tired but happy, joined them.  
“You’ve worked hard.” Eijun said.  
“Ah, Eijun, I thought I saw Kazuya dragging you around. Have you had a chance to see what you wanted?” 

While Miyuki pouted that he hadn’t ‘dragged’ Eijun around, Eijun assured that he’d seen much of the shrine that he hadn’t noticed so much before. 

Akashi settled in beside Kuroko, and almost immediately their hands joined and found each other.  
“I must return within the hour. There’s still many people here, and many hours left of New Years Day.” 

“Rest a while, Akashi.” Kuroko urged.  
Akashi nodded, leaning into Kuroko and nuzzling him gently, clearly seeking rest and strength from his soulmate. 

Eijun looked towards Miyuki, taking in his appearance once again.  
“I never knew you had markings like Akashi does. Your Tanuki form doesn’t have them so-“  
“Ah.” Miyuki raised his hand, touching at the markings on his face lightly with his fingertips. “They don’t show often.” 

“Only on rare occasions.” Akashi said. “If Miyuki concentrates, or if his powers are heightened.”  
To this, Eijun smiled. “So… Your powers are heightened today?”  
Miyuki nodded, smiling shyly as he did. 

“I should think you’d be able to transform more easily than usual today, Kazuya? Change your appearance?”  
Miyuki’s smile turned to a grin. “You wish for me to put on a show?” 

“Humour me while I rest.” Akashi urged, smiling knowingly. “And allow Eijun to see you at full power for a change.” 

Rolling his eyes and sighing like it was so much bother, Miyuki got to his feet. “Well. If you insist.” 

With barely a shake, Miyuki transformed first to his Tanuki form, then changing slightly to look more typically like the statues and depictions of yokai tanuki, including the yokai markings previously on his human form.  
Eijun couldn’t help but laugh at this, it was strange and amusing to see Miyuki like this. 

Miyuki winked, then changed once again. This time into a fox shape, close in size and stature to Akashi’s fox form, though he retained his tanuki colourings and markings.  
Then to human form again, though this time a smaller, younger version of himself. Around 10 years old, and he smiled happily at Eijun as Eijun gasped at how cute he looked. 

“Oh Kazuya, how nostalgic.” Akashi said, clapping as Miyuki reverted to his usual human form. “Seeing you at that age… You looked like when we first met.”  
Miyuki grinned as he settled down next to Eijun again. “When a wet little tanuki brat came bundling into your sacred kitsune shrine you mean?” 

“When a lonely, scared tanuki pup came and cheered up a lonely, mourning kitsune cub in his shrine more like.” Akashi said, gently.  
Eijun looked between the two yokai, hoping to know the full story, though he sensed he would not get it today. 

~~

Akashi returned to his followers, and eventually Eijun went to re-join his family.  
Before he did though, he made sure to make his own visit to Akashi. 

As the Kitsune took Eijun’s hands, he smiled. “I don’t think I have to wonder your prayer, do I?”  
Eijun shook his head, smiling back. “I entrust this with you.” He replied.  
Akashi nodded. “I’ll keep it well. I promise.” 

Eijun looked back once more as he left with his family.  
He saw Miyuki standing at the steps, watching him. 

And he giggled as Miyuki switched from tanuki to kitsune then back to human again.  
Akashi would take care of the prayer Eijun had made, but equally he felt like it had already come true. 

This year was going to be an important one for him and Miyuki, Eijun just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little New Years piece I put together. I'm steadily building up the storyline and lore for this Yokai-verse I've created and I was excited to show you some more of it. I made sure to include some (though not quite all) of typical Japanese new year traditions in this piece which I hope you also liked. 
> 
> I particularly enjoyed being able to show our Tanuki Miyuki at full power, imagine the mischief he could cause if he could always change at will! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and once again, a Happy New Year to all!


End file.
